Home Game
Home Game A rather odd logo that appeared on a South Korean VHS tape, Featuring a strange green recolored version of Pac-Man. Cheesiness Factor This logo has Pac-Man in his original colors, moving in a rather choppily animated movement, superimposed over the animated CGI ball of the currently lost "Showtime" CGI logo from 1986 (Which was stolen by this logo in particular.), The title (written with a character generator, quite possibly a Chyron character generator.), appears in the middle of the screen saying "HOME GAME" with a flashing color effect.Then the screen changes to a blue color background along with Pac-Man's color hue, being changed to green, The words "HOME GAME" appear in a bigger size, with the word "HOME" having the flashing color effect now. After that, The logo disintegrates for a few seconds and then it changes to Korean wording (Then to later go on to the warning screen.) . Rarity This logo is extremely rare, only appearing in an unknown South Korean tape, which some footage was uploaded onto YouTube. Scare Factor The logo's sound can be a little unsettling, it can be especially scary for some first-time viewers. Everything else is just cheesy, at it's best, the scare factor is medium. Stolen/Rip-Off Content The logo CGI animation is from a currently lost "ShowTime" logo from 1986 and the videogame character Pac-Man was used in this logo (later on the logo, with a green color hue), both were used without any copyright permission. The sounds might be from the lost "ShowTime" logo, but the same sounds were used in the South Korean "TOP Video" logo so it is currently unknown. External Links and References Home Game Logo (South Korea) (Early 1990s) Home Game logo (With warning and commercials) Category:Creepy logos. Category:Rip-offs Category:Logos from the 90s Category:Rare Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:Made by people on drugs. Category:Stolen content hidden in logos. Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Taken From "Pac Man" Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare SuitcaseFan17 Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Shrek Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make you throw your Wii U out of the window at 3AM and then Sunny Scren From Shopkins that makes you destroy the screen hard then get a night-time snack then you go back to bed